Cat Trouble!
by TeamChaotix
Summary: Before an attack at the Konoha Festival, Sakura gets separated from Naruto and finds a mysterious lady who turns her into a cat! Everyone soon begins to think she's dead or gone missing, but she's alive and...living with Naruto? NaruSaku, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Naruto story! Your probably wondering about the title. I couldn't think of anything else, I'm sorry if it's kinda lame.**

**There's a couple things I want to say:**

**1. Disclaimer - Don't own any of them. Though If I did Naruto and Sakura would be together, but I'm also kinda glad that I don't own them because If I did make them together, all the NaruHina fans will chase after me and rip me apart!**

**2. Sasuke - I realized that most of you NaruSaku fans do not like Sasuke at all. You despise him and want him DEAD! I wanted that too, buuuut, now I don't anymore. I realized that Sasuke wasn't so bad and that he's a pretty cool guy! So that's why he's going to play a pretty big part in this story. Don't worry, I'm not gonna make him a huge jerk. I hate when people do that now! I feel very upset when they make him try and steal Sakura from Naruto, and in some fics even worse where he rapes the girl! Wtf! Sasuke would never do that! In this Sasuke is gonna be a pretty good guy. He will still of course have his attitude. I'm gonna make him fall in love... :D**

**3. NejiTenTen - I have to tell you people, I am not a NejiTenTen fan. I'm sorry, I'm just not and I don't know why. This may come to a surprise to you because I am a NejiHina fan! Yes, I love that couple so much! I would just LOVE to add them in this story...but I'm not. And the reason for that is because I know you guys will flame me about it. So I'll just keep that couple in my mind and just make it NejiTenTen. I don't hate them _that _much. It's more of a 'I don't care about this couple' thing. So, if they actually did get together I wouldn't care, but still feel a little upset since I'm a NejiHina fan.**

**4. ShikaTema?? - Do you guys think I should have a ShikaTema in here as well? I don't really care. Just say the word to me and I will. **

**I do hope you enjoy...**

**--**

**--**

_Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes shot open from the extremely bright light shining on her face. What happened yesterday? She remembered being with Kakashi-Sensei and Tsunade-Sama, but what else was yesterday? She looked up at the sky and sighed. It was yet another beautiful day out, sky looking blue as ever, not a cloud in sight. Sakura lifted herself up. Maybe she should just take a shower and get on with rest of--wait a minute..._

_Sakura looked up at the sky again. The sky. She can see the sky! Sakura looked at the rest of her surroundings, and that's when she began to fully realize that she was indeed outside. "Why am I outside?" She thought to herself. "Did I...Did I sleep out here!?"_

_She looked all around her. She was in a dirty alley way, right near the trash. Everything you'd suspect was in here, trashed up newspapers, dirty water puddles, and graffiti on the walls. She obviously did sleep here because she's here, right now, sitting here._

_Speaking of sitting, what is wrong with her? She felt...different for some reason. She stood up. The hell? Why did she all of a sudden feel so...short? She looked over at the trash. What the heck!? The thing was taller than her! How is that possible! She's standing isn't she!? But wait a minute...she is standing...but on four feet??_

_Sakura brought her head down to her legs. She gasped. Nani? White feet? No wait, they look more like...paws? Sakura was literally freaking now. Her inner self was helping either. Sakura began turning her whole body around to try and get a good look at herself. "Wha-What is this!? What happened to me!"_

_"The puddle!" Her inner self yelled inside her._

_Sakura quickly complied and ran over to the small puddle from the ground. There she got a clear image of herself and paled. Her inner self was screaming now._

_"Wha-What is this? I'm a...I'm a..."_

**_Cat Trouble! - Chapter 1_**

**_From the very beginning..._**

It was a nice beautiful day in all of Konoha. Everybody seemed pretty happy today. Specially team 7. It has been a full year since they've retrieved Sasuke back and they've couldn't be happier. Ever since he did come back though, they've set some pretty strict rules for the Uchiha boy. Like, being unable to leave the village for 5 months, and unable to train with his team until they can earn his trust again. Plus he's also constantly questioned or watched by the ANBU wherever he goes, much to his annoyance. But, it's been a full year now so he's able to do missions again and train with his team and was no longer questioned or watched.

Today, actually, was a special day for all those who are going. Today is the Konoha festival starting at dawn. Most people were already up early to prepare for this wonderful day and hoping it would turn better than last years.

"So...are you going, Ino?" Haruno Sakura asked her long-time friend. Their feelings for Sasuke changed greatly over the past few years, and it really surprised them as that they hardly ever argue over him.

"Of course I'm going, Sakura!" Ino replied. Ino and Sakura were both walking down the streets together, partly watching all those who were setting up for the festival tonight. "I just need to find someone go with for tonight..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Someone to go with? ...What about your team? Me, Sasuke-kun, and Naruto are going together. Why can't you go with yours?"

Ino immediately gave an angered expression. "Are you kidding me!? Shikamaru will just be bored out of his god damn mind, and Choji will just be at a food stand all night! I'm going tonight to have fun, Sakura, not to be humiliated and bored out of my mind!"

"I see your point.." Sakura smiled. She and Ino really have been getting along these past few weeks and have been hanging together a lot lately. Maybe she can..."Hey Ino?" she began. Once she got Ino's full attention she continued. "Well...if you wanted to, and it's kinda really hard to believe I'm actually saying this, but do you want to come with us tonight?" She asked.

Ino's eyes widened for a split second after hearing the invite. "Really? You'd really want me to come?"

"Hai, as long as you don't bug the hell out of Sasuke-kun."

Ino gave a grin. "Why? Don't like it when I flirt with him?" She teased.

"I...No! We both just don't want to hear your mouth running all night!" Sakura defensed herself, though Ino took it the wrong way.

Ino stopped and faced her. "Oh, and like anyone would want to hear _your _mouth running either!" Ino fought.

There it goes...the first fight in weeks, and all because of Sasuke. "Dameru! Be happy I'm inviting you in the first place!" Sakura fought back.

"Fine! See you tonight then!" and she started walking away.

"You too!" Sakura yelled and walked in the opposite direction of Ino. "Man, I can't believe her sometimes! She always knows when to tick me off so quickly!" Sakura fumed. If she wasn't fuming so much she would have politely said 'hello' to Kiba, who was about to pass her.

"Hey, Sakara!" Kiba grinned and waved.

"Fuck off," she replied and continued to stomp away.

Kiba froze and turned around and watched her walk away. He then randomly took out a piece of paper and pen. "Not to self: Stay away from Sakura." He said out loud while writing it down. He placed them both back in his pocket and continued to walk.

"Okay, now to find Akamaru. Akamaru!!" He called out for his fury best friend. While he was looking though, he couldn't help but notice all the stands people were setting up for tonight. _"Boy, am I gonna love tonight!"_ He thought to himself. He gave a huge grin._"Yep, just me, Akamaru, and Hinata!" _His grin immediately fell once he got to the last words of what he just said. _"That is if she'd even go with me..."_ He sighed as he kept walking with his head down low.

"Oi! Thief! Get back here you stupid mutt!!" A man yelled from behind.

Kiba was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the yell and turned around to the man. His eyes then averted to the dog; his dog that was running away with a piece of stolen ribs in his mouth. "Akamaru?" The dog didn't say or look at him, but only ran past him, just to get away from the screaming man.

"Hey, Akamaru! Wait for me!! And didn't I just feed you, like, 20 minuts ago!?" He yelled while running after his mutt.

The man stopped knowing he can never catch up. "I better not catcha with my food again y'here!"

--

--

Kiba sighed as he watched his dog eat a piece of ribs. They were sitting at there training field his team would always meet up to train together. They both were sitting under a bug tree.

"You'll never learn, Akamaru," Kiba began. "I though I told you millions of times _not_ to steal food from other people...unless I get some too!!"

"Arf," Akamaru apologized.

Kiba gave a small smile. "Heh, it's okay. I have other things in mind to be angry with you over something ridiculous anyway.."

Akamaru looked up at him in confusion. "Arf?" he asked.

"Well, you know that the festival is happening tonight, right?"

"Arrffff..." Akamaru said, urging him to continue.

"Well, I was really hoping that we could go with Hinata this year, and _just _Hinata!"

"Arf Arf Arf?"

"Shino? Well he's to freaken boring. And besides, you know I like Hinata."

"Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf."

"There's a reason why I haven't. I haven't asked her on a date because we all know the obvious feelings she has for Naruto. I'm sure if I did ask her she would say no."

"Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf!" he told him.

"What? Naruto is going with Sakura? How do you know that?" he asked.

"Arf Arf Arf."

"You overheard Sakura and Ino?"

"Arf Arf Arf Arrr Arf."

"Going as a team?"

"Arf Arf Arf Arrf."

"Ino's going with them?"

"Arf. Arf Arf Arrrrf Arrf."

"Little Cindy's stuck in a well? Oh crap, we gotta save her!"

"Arrrf?!" Akamaru barked, confused. That's not what he said.

"Though we'll save her _after _I ask Hinata out! Thanks for telling me, buddy!" Kiba grinned while petting his dog. Kiba then noticed his unfinished meal. "Hey, you gonna finish that?

Akamaru almost forgot about his meal. He gave a glare and growled at him, protecting his food.

"Okay jeez...meanie..."

--

--

Hinata was inside her room trying on her Kimono to see if it would fit. Once placed on it was a perfect fit for her body. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a light purple kimono with dark blue swirls (to impress Naruto) all over it. The swirls also seemed to match her hair.

Hinata may have failed at asking Naruto out, but maybe the kimono will help this time. The day before yesterday was the day she almost asked him, but Sakura barged in and punched Naruto in the face for doing something stupid earlier she didn't know about. Sakura didn't even seem to notice Hinata presence either and just left them both alone again. Naruto was laid out and had to stay in the hospital for the rest of the day. Hinata did attempt to ask again the next day, but before she can ask, he told her that he was going with his team and how excited he was to try and spend this day with Sakura. Hinata didn't understand why he still wanted be with her when he was just punched out by her.

She sighed. Well, if Naruto never gives up on his love, she won't either.

Okay, now if Naruto is going with his team then who will she go with during the mean time? None of her teammates asked her so maybe she can just go with her father and Hanabi. Neji would have gone with them, but was asked by his team the first day the date of the festival was announced!

Hinata gave another sigh just before her door slid open. Hinata gasped and looked at who was at the door through her mirror.

"Hinata-Sama," Neji began. He froze when he noticed what she was wearing for tonight. It's still pretty early, and she's already wearing it now?

Hinata noticed this and began. "J-just seeing if i-it fits." she said with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

Neji simply nodded and continued back to the reason why he came in here in the first place. "One of your teammates is here to see you," he told her.

She nodded. "I'll be ther i-in a minute." she replied. Neji said nothing and walked away.

Hinata quickly undressed herself and changed back into her old clothes and ran out to her awaiting teammate.

"Oi! Hinata-ch-er...uh, how are you?" Kiba shouted and waved. Akamaru barked upon seeing her.

Hinata ran up to the big gate. "Kiba! Ohaiyo, I'm fine!" (Correct me if that's spelled wrong) She smiled. She opened up the gate and walked out. "S-so, what is you g-guys wanted? Training?" she asked. She doesn't recall them ever telling her to meet up somewhere to do something, and most of the mission were canceled or postponed due to the festival tonight.

"Uh, no, not exactly..." he trailed off looking to the side.

Hinata tilted her head. "What?"

"I-I was w-wondering if you'd, um would like to go to t-the festival with m-me, US!" He quickly added to the end and looked at Akamaru hoping he was angered that he accidentally left him out. Akamaru seemed to have his attention on something else. Kiba didn't get to fully realize on what he was looking at since Hinata answered.

Hinata smile. "S-sure! I'd love to go with you, Kiba!" Better than going with her own father, right?

Kiba froze and looked at her with wide eyes. "R-really!?"

"Hai.."

"Sweet!!" Kiba gave the most biggest grin you can ever see on his face. "I guess I'll see you tonight then, Hinata-Chan!!" Kiba said feeling no longer afraid to use the suffix.

The suffix, actually, did take her by surprise and she blushed for a split second. "...Hai, see you t-tonight, Kiba, Akamaru...Shino." And with that she raced back inside.

Kiba's grin was completely wiped away upon hearing the name of his last teammate. "Shino!?" he turned around and there he was, Shino...standing there. "Where the hell did you come from!?"

Shino placed his hands in his pockets. "I saw you walking in Hinata-sama's direction." he said flatly.

Kiba gave a low scowl and looked the other way. _"No wonder why she said yes. She thought that this was a team thing. Great...now I'm stuck with again."_ he thought. "Next time, tell me when you decide to join me."

Shino didn't say anything after that.

--

--

The day seemed to have gone by pretty fast now that it was now already dawn.

Naruto and Sasuke were both dressed and ready. Naruto was wearing an orange and black kimono with his symbol on the back (I'm not good with designs so your on your own there). Sasuke was also wearing a red, white, and blue kimono that also had his own symbol on his back and two others on each side of his sleeve.

They both were already waiting at the bridge for their last teammate and Kakashi-sensei. They were late. Kakashi sensei of course was understandable, but Sakura? Something must have happened to cause her to be so late.

"Hey you two, sorry I'm late!!" Someone shouted from behind.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around and saw Ino approaching them. Ino was wearing dark purple kimono that was pretty tight, tight enough to see her whole figure. The bow on the waist was a lighter shade of purple and she had all of her beautiful hair down and in the front has the same purple hair clip that she always had.

"Ino?" Naruto said, confused. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ino blinked a couple times. "Eh?? What do you mean what am I doing here! I was invited. Didn't forehead tell you?"

"No, we haven't seen her all day."

"Well she invited me so I hope you guys won't mind if I tag along."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked over at Sasuke who was just glaring at Into with the usual look he gives everyone. "Uh..sure, I guess."

Ino smiled. "Good." She glanced over to Sasuke. "Looking good, Sasuke."

"Humph." he muttered out and looked away from her. Ino still kept her smile.

--

--

Neji silently began walking out of from his room and walked up to the gates. He was wearing a white and black kimono. His sleeves were really long that did reach past him arms. Also, he still kept his konaha head band on to cover the markings on his forehead and kept his hair in a very lose black ribbon pony tail. (A/N: I'm pretty sure what I just described is exactly the same clothes he's wearing right now, is it?)

His team wanted to leave a bit earlier since they were so excited. Lee was the happiest of the group. All he did was blab on about how much fun there gonna have have and mentioning weird things he was gonna do with Gai-sensei. Neji couldn't help but frown. Lee and Gai-sensei...all they are gonna do is annoy him and TenTen to no end all night. He couldn't say no to there offer when they asked him to come to the festival with him because knowing Gai and Lee, they would have just bugged him until he gave in.

He sighed. _"Lets get the craziness over with.."_ He thought. Once he reached the gate he realized his team did not arrive yet. And so he waited.

--

--

After about 10 minutes of waiting Neji finally spotted his team. Lee was wearing a (Of course) green kimono with a big picture of Gai-sensei's head and hands on the back, grinning and giving a thumbs up. TenTen was wearing a light pink kimono with some different colored flowers all over it. For once, she actually had her hair down this time. Neji remembered Gai asking him and TenTen if they too wanted the picture of himself on there kimono's, but they denied it rather quickly.

Speaking of Gai-Sensei...where is he? There were only the two of them. Neji looked over at Lee and noticed that he was crying and TenTen was at his side trying to cheer him up. Neji was a bit confused. Did something happen to Gai?

When they finally reached up with him Neji can hear Lee saying his Sensei's name countless times.

Neji raised an eyebrow at TenTen. TenTen saw this and began to explain. "Sorry Neji, but Gai won't be joining us tonight. He's on watch."

_"Wow, that's it? That's why he's depressed?"_Neji thought while rolling his eyes. Though he did feel very relieved that he won't be hearing any loud mouths tonight and by there embarrassing kimono's. Now if you were to see Gai-sensei, he to would have had a green kimono, but on the back has a picture of his favorite student Lee, grinning and giving a thumbs up. Well, okay, not just him. It does have his other students but you can barely see them.

"WHHHHYY!! OHH WHY DOES GAI-SENSEI HAVE TO BE ON WATCH TONIGHT, WHY!!" Lee yelled out randomly as more tears started falling. TenTen backed away a bit and sweat dropped.

Neji frowned. Okay, hearing him yell out randomly with complaints will be a lot worse.

--

--

It's been at least 20 minutes now and neither Kakashi and Sakura has showed up! Ino was sitting on the bridge's arm next to Sasuke who was leaning against it. Naruto was on the other side pacing around. He was worried.

Ino and Sasuke were seriously getting annoyed by him. "Naruto! You've been pacing around asking 'where is Sakura-Chan?' for 10 freaken minutes! It's annoying!" Ino yelled.

"Sorry! It's just that Sakura-Chan has never been this late before. Where could she be--"

'Poof' "Yo. Sorry I'm--"

"LATE!!" Naruto yelled. Ino gave an annoyed glare at him while Sasuke kept his attention on Kakashi. "Don't you be making another excuse because it's not gonna work!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Actually, Naruto, I'm being serious this time. I was in my room getting ready for the festival until I got an important notice from Tsunade-Sama for me to be sent for an important meeting ASAP. We've all been told that there's a couple of unwanted ninjas that has crept into our village and we've been told to have a look out for them. So sorry to say I won't be joining you guys tonight."

"Whoa, wait! What about us? Why can't we help you?" Naruto asked.

"It's okay, Naruto. From what we've heard these guys aren't that much of a big threat."

"Good because I've been waiting for this night for weeks and I plan on having some fun!" Ino said. Kakashi gave a quick glance at her wondering as to why she was here, but he didn't care and let it go.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He was getting tired of waiting.

Upon hearing the name, Sakura soon found it's way back into Naruto's mind. "Hey yeah!! Where is she?? Is she alright?" Naruto questioned.

"Sakura is fine. She was with Tsunade-Sama most of the time. She will join you shortly. I believe it's best to just go now and she will meet up with you." Kakashi smiled at his team and Ino. "Have fun. Kakashi out." And with that he 'poofed' out.

"Well, you heard the man! Let's go! We'll meet up with Sakura." Ino smiled and began walking.

"Man...what are we gonna do with Sakura-Chan?"

Sasuke frowned while beginning to walk. "Just come on, Dobe."

"I am not a dobe, Teme!!" Naruto while catching up with Sasuke.

--

--

It, of course wasn't hard for anyone to find the festival. It was filled with loads of people dressed in kimonos and lots of talking and shouts. People were exploring, playing games, laughing, eating and dancing. There were also quite a few rides as well that people were on. The festival also was a beautiful place for a person to look at as well. There were a hole bunch of different colored shade lamps all around and the clear stars and moon really helped too.

Naruto gave a big grin upon the sight of it. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go eat before I do anything else. I'm starved." Naruto said.

Ino looked at him. "We just got here. We should have some fun!!"

"You two can go, I'm gonna eat. Meet me at Itchiraku's in 20 minutes." And with that he walked away.

"That baka!! I thought we were suppose to be together tonight! I tell ya... I think he did it on purpose to get away from me. Or maybe what he's _really _doing is finding Sakura so he can hang with her all night by himself! He is such a baka, right Sasuke?"

She didn't get a reply...

"Sasuke?" He left. "AAAHH! SASUKE! WAIT FOR ME!!" Ino yelled as she ran as fast as she can to catch up with the dark-haired boy.

Throughout most of there walk they were silent, only hearing all those that were around them. Ino really did want to say something, but was afraid he'd ditch so she just stayed silent. Ino sighed. _"This isn't exactly how I pictured this to be tonight.."_ she thought to herself while frowning. _"Though I am surprised to actually be alone with the man of my 'used to be' dreams."_

Sasuke just kept walking without a care.

"Hey, hey you! Dark-haired man. Over here!"

Sasuke stopped in his place and looked over at the caller.

"Come here." the man told him. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows at him. "Come on, don't be shy.."

Sasuke gave a skeptical look. He hesitated for a second but came anyway to the stand and sat down.

The man smiled. "I couldn't help but look. It seems your girlfriend over there doesn't seem to happy. Why not win her something?" the man said while looking over at Ino who was waiting patiently for Sasuke to return.

Sasuke averted his eyes to the girl a split second but went back to the man. "She's not my girlfriend and no."

The mans still kept his smile on. "Aww, come on...it's not that hard! Your girlfriends will love you forever for this!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Play! It would turn her frown upside down!"

Sasuke frowned. He obviously doesn't take no for an answer. He stood up. "No."

"Play!! Do it for your love!!"

Sasuke had enough of this and angrily grabbed the man's shirt. "She's. Not. My. Girlfriend."

The man's creepy smile did not wipe off. "...what if I were to lower the price?"

Sasuke's anger boiled, but calmed right after. "...fine, if it would shut you up, fine." He let go of the man and sat back down. "How much..."

"Haha, that's the spirit! Well the price was originally 3 bucks, I'll bring it down to two bucks."

"1."

"Deal." The man grinned. He didn't want to fully get on his bad side knowing he's one the powerful ninjas in this village. Sasuke took out the money and shoved it in the man's hands. The man placed it in a jar. "Okay. All you gotta do it take that shot gun and shoot the moving the moving targets."

Sasuke smirked. "Sounds easy enough." Sasuke took out the shot gun.

"There's only 7 bullets inside and you only have to hit 3 targets to win a prize." Sasuke nodded. "Okay, ready...and shoot!!" the man shouted while pressing a red button for the targets to start moving.

Sasuke stood up and concentrated his shot gun on the moving targets.

"Hey Sasuke?" Ino called out to him causing him to lose to concentration and accidentally pulled the trigger at the man.

"Aaah!!" the guy yelled as he got smacked in the head with a fake bullet.

Sasuke angrily turned to Ino. "What?"

"What are you doing?" She asked while looking over at the moving targets.

"He's getting you a bear!" The man grinned. He was holding an ice-pack that he got from no where and was on holding it close to his head.

Ino froze and looked at the man. Sasuke only gave him one of his angered glares. "He's...what?"

"Yup, getting you a bear. Isn't he sweet?"

Sasuke took out a kunai, which he seemed to be hiding under his kimono for some reason, and snapped the man's belt causing the man's pants to fall down.

The man yelped and quickly picked up his pants with his other hand. "Ahahahahahhaa...w-why don't you just continue and then you can leave..." he sweat dropped.

Sasuke slowly picked up the gun while giving the man death glares. Ino could only stare in confusement. Sasuke turned his attention back to the targets, and began concentrating very closely. When he was ready, he shot.

"AAAHH!!" The man yelled out again as he was shot in the eye. "How the hell did that hit me!?" he complained.

"I missed and it bounced off." he answered flatly.

The man stupidly let go of the ice-pack and brought his hand to his left eye. The ice-pack fell on his foot. "AUGH!!" he let go of his pants and eye and began jumping up and down while holding his poor foot. His pants fell again which caused him to lose his balance and trip and bash his head head on the counter. After a few seconds he slid off the counter to the ground.

Ino stared shocked at what had just happened. She leaned over the counter. "Hey, are you okay!?" She asked him. Sasuke found the hole scene rather amusing, but didn't show it, just kept his usual glare.

When the man got back up Ino and Sasuke got a big view of his left eye that was closed, he couldn't opened it and had a huge bump on his head. The man weakly took a bear from the rack. "H-here...y-you win, take it and g-go..."

Without a word, Sasuke stood up an began walking away. Ino turned and looked at him before looking back at the beat up guy. "T-take it..."

Ino did accept and took the brown bear. When she took it and walked away to follow Sasuke, the man watched her as she left before passing out again to the hard ground.

Ino looked at the bear as she walked. She was confused. _"I don't get it...Sasuke wanted to win me a bear? That's really unlike him. Why would he do that?" _Ino looked up at his backside as he walked. _"He couldn't possibly...like me, could he? If so he's sure and the hell good at hiding it_." She smiled. _"Looks like I've found you out, Sasuke! I wonder how long he's liked me..."_ She wondered while giggling to herself.

Sasuke was continuing to stroll around the festival heading no where really. He averted his eyes to Ino and noticed her staring. _"Shit. She thinks I like her now. Just when she finally stopped chasing me...hnn...here we go again..."_

"Hey wait, Sasuke! Wait up! I want to ask you something!" Ino called while running up to him.

Sasuke frowned for the millionth time. _"Why, kami, why me..."_

--

--

Naruto was eating at Itchiraku's like he said he would be eating at. He was eating his 6th bowl now. The old man grinned. He just knew Naruto would be here tonight so he made a special kind of ramen for him to enjoy, which he did. Very much.

"Ah, Naruto. How do you like your ramen?"

When he asked this Naruto's moth was already filled with ramen. He slurped it all up and grinned. "It's delicious!! What's in it this time?" he asked.

"Sorry, Naruto. It's a secret recipe."

"Aww come on, Old man! You can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone."

"Nope, sorry." he said while turning away.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please!!" he begged. The old man sweat dropped and Ayame just smiled at his silliness.

"Haha, Naruto--Hey, isn't that that pink-haired girl you like over there!" He pointed suddenly behind Naruto.

Naruto didn't hesitate to grin and quickly turn around. "Sakura-Chaaaaaaaaaaaann??" He looked both ways of the street and saw no pink-haired beauty.

"Hey...old man...I--" An exclamation and question mark literally flashed on his head as he realized the old man was gone. "Hey! Where'd he go!?"

Ayame's smiled brightened. "He left."

"What!! He tricked me!! I'll get that recipe from him sometime!!"

"What are you babbling about now, Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned. "Eh? Shikamaru? Choji? What are you two doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Shikamaru said and sat down next to him with Choji on the other side of Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!" Choji greeted. He looked over at Ayame. "Hey where's the old guy? We came here for a reason y'know..."

Ayame giggled. "Naruto-Kun scared him off."

"Nani!? I didn't scare him off, I just wanted the new recipe of his!"

Choji's ears immediately perked up. "Nani? He has a new recipe? What is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

"Well, Naruto! Let's work together and get that recipe from the old man!"

"Alright! Sounds good!"

Shikamaru sighed. "The people I hand out with...so troublesome..." He placed his hand on the left of his cheek and looked away. Ayame just giggled again.

"Hey! That plan sounds good, Choji! I was also thinking that maybe we can--"

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped at a hearing of a familiar feminine voice. He turned around. There she was, Haruno Sakura, smiling over at Naruto. He of course did take notice of her kimono. It was dark red with her white symbol all over it. Her pink hair was all down. Over the months she decide to let it re-grow, a little bit past her shoulders. The bow on her waist was the same color but in the front was her white symbol but much, much bigger.

"...we can, we can...uh..." Naruto was jsut to lost with words to finish what he was going to say.

Sakura walked up to Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru. "Hi Shikamaru-san, Choji-san."

"Hey, Sakura. " Both Shikamaru and Choji said at the same time.

Sakura looked to Naruto. "Naruto, where is Sasuke-Kun and Ino?"

Naruto didn't seem to hear anything the girl was saying, only looking on as she talked. The moon didn't seem to help either since it was shining down on her. All he can hear was his name softly being called.

_"Naruto...Naruto..._Naruto!_" _Naruto suddently felt a sharp pain on his arm.

"Ouch!" Naruto called as he was snapped out of his daze. "Choji, that hurt!"

"Sorry...you where out of it there. Are you okay?" he asked while giving a worried look.

"Fine, thanks!"

"Naruto." Sakura called.

Naruto grinned as Sakura. "Ah, Sakura-Chan. Glad your finally with us."

"Yeah, and just _where _is the rest of _us_?"

"Oh, you mean Sasuke and Ino? I left them to get some ram--"

"Baka!!" She interrupted suddenly causing Naruto to yelp. "We were suppose to stay together. Now we have to look for them." She walked closer to him and grabbed his arm. "C'mon!" And she started pulling him away.

"Ah, wait! Sakura-Chan, I told them--"

"Dameru and follow me!"

Choji frowned while watching "So much for the secret recipe..."

"Hmph, I'm glad there gone. Sakura-san would just end up ruining the night for me if I stayed with her long enough."

"Oh boys, there's no need to feel so down! How about I hook you two up with some ramen?" Ayame grinned at the two.

Choji smiled at Ayame. "Most definitely! ...say...you don't happen to know the secret recipe, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!"

"Really? Sweet! Hey, why didn't you tell Naruto before he left?"

"He never asked." She beamed and Choji just simply laughed.

--

--

**Yeah, this is a bit too long. I should end it here. I'm sorry to tell you people that Sakura does not turn into a cat in this chapter. The next chapter she will. I got it all planned out too!! Hee, so exciting!! **

**Soo...what do you guys think of my story?? Do you...like it? I know nothing exciting happenes in this, but it will!! I promise you it will!**

**Also, there will be some NaruHina in this story. Later, but there will be some. I do like that couple too! But NaruSaku a lot more!**

**Tad few Japanese translations.**

**Hai - Yes**

**Baka- Idiot**

**Dameru - Shut up**

**Kami - God  
**

**Oh...and one more thing...I've been reading a lot of lemons lately and...I was wondering if you guys would want one in this story? Though, I have to tell you, it will come way, way later in the story. But...do you want it or not?**

**Wait, wait! Umm..._one _more thing...could you possibly...review? Some of you might want to review to tell me what you want so...yeah...please review? Arigatou!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa, mina! I must thank you for the reviews. I didn't expect to have that much in just one chapter, specially since nothing really happened yet, lol. Well, actually...most of the reviews were just to answer on the question I asked for what teme meant. -.- So I'm pretty sure this time I won't be getting as much reviews as last. But if I did...the sooner I update.**

**About the lemon, yeah, I'll place one in here. And I'm NOT going to make Naruto have sex with a cat! THAT would be utterly ridiculous! But...strangely interesting since it's something new, lol!**

**Oh...yes...about the uh...NaruHina thing. Most of you wanted it to be small. I must tell you...it's _not_ going to be small. I'm am sorry. Don't worry though!!This IS still a NaruSaku fic and will still have A LOT of NaruSaku moments! So please don't be upset. Hinata isn't all that bad for Naruto, is she? Hinata...there are so many pairings that I really like. Well, actually only 4. Sakura, 1, lol. Hinata is my third favorite character people, so that's why she's one of the biggies in this.**

**And I am sorry that I haven't updated in sometime. I was working on my other stories that I have not worked on for a while and studying my cats for a future use I can use for this story. **

**Oh, and before I start...I already told you about my lack of designs in clothing. I maybe a girl and all, but I'm just not creative. That's what happens when you get really close to your brothers; you end up becoming a tomboy. Feel free to laugh your heads off on how stupid the characters look in there kimono's and how sucky I am at describing.**

**Okay, enough of my constant blabby ness.**

**--**

**--**

Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata were all waiting for there last teammate to show up. They were suppose to have already been there by now, but for some reason Shino seemed to be taking the longest the show up. All the more reason for Kiba to be even more pissed off with him. He has his hands crossed and was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. Akamaru was sitting right next to him looking off in a different direction from where Shino was suppose to show up, while Hinata was on the other side of Kiba waiting patiently.

Kiba gave an annoyed sigh. "Man, what is taking him so long? What could he possibly be doing? Kurenai-Sensei could be waiting for us wondering where we are right now." _Even though she will to ruin my chance to hang with Hinata, _Kiba thought. Hinata told Kiba earlier that she was heading off to Kurenai's, inviting her as well when she found out that Kiba or Shino never said anything to her.

Upon hearing there sensei's name, Hinata remembered something and spoke up. "Umm, Kiba? I-I just remembered. Kurenai-S-Sensei won't be joining u-us tonight." When she she said that Kiba stopped tapping his foot and looked at her. "something i-important she has to do."

"Something important? Well...okay." He replied, pretending to sound disappointed. _Hell yes!_

More silence then came from the two. Kiba looked back at Hinata and smiled. "You look nice tonight, Hinata." Kiba blushed.

Hinata blushed too. "A-Arigato. I h-hope that we see Naruto-Kun tonight." Her blush deepened.

Kiba's smile turned into a complete frown. "Right, Naruto..." He really did not want to get any further on the subject of Naruto. He then asked, "Hey, Hinata. How do I look?"

Since Hinata got permission, she turned and looked. Kiba was wearing a white Kimono with dark brown dog prints all over it. Hinata nodded her head and smiled at him. "Y-You look n-nice, too."

Kiba grinned. "Arigato! That means a lot coming from you! Y'know this kimono was all white when I bought it..."

"Arf arf!!" Akamaru barked suddenly. Hinata and Kiba looked over at Akamaru before looking back forward to the street. There he finally was, Shino, slowly walking towards them. Surprisingly, he wasn't as covered up as he always was. You can see his hole face and hair, except his eyes since he chose to wear the same glasses he wore when he was younger. He was wearing a forest green kimono with black (you guys should have already known this was coming) _bugs _all around it.

Kiba's anger instantly came back. When Shino finally reached up to them Kiba began. "Jeez, took you long enough. What were you doing?" He asked.

"My kimono wasn't ready yet."

"Wasn't ready? What, did you make it?"

"My mom made it."

Kiba snorted and tried to hold back a laugh. "Your _mommy_ made it. Nice..."

"Who made yours, your dog?"

Kiba gaped at him. "Eh...Uh..my dog? I...umm...shut up!! Let's just go already!" He and Akamaru quickly walked passed him. Hinata smiled at Shino and the two began to follow from behind.

--

--

Neji had his hands crossed and was leaning against an apartment building giving irritated glares at Lee. Lee was being absolutely pathetic right now. He was crying while tightly clinging to a pole, refusing to go any further. Tenten was right beside Lee desperately trying to pull him off the pole and come the hell on already. Neji turned his head over to the festival. They were right there at the festival, but just... not fully in it.

Tenten was really trying her best to get him so snap out of it, but it was no use. She was also getting embarrassed to as she noticed the villagers who were walking by witnessing Lee's actions, giving them all weird looks before entering in on the festival. She sweat dropped at them and told them everything's okay. Tenten turned right back to Lee. "Lee...please! Stop acting like such a baby and come on already!" Tenten harshly whispered at Lee.

Lee kept shaking his head a no. "Not without Gai-Sensei, not without Gai-Sensei!" He began repeating out loud.

Tenten sunk her head low, practically on the verge of giving up. She looked over to Neji who still had his attention on Festival. She turned and looked at the Festival for a second before turning right back to the pathetic Lee. "Lee...LEE!" She thwacked him on the head for him to shut up for a second. Neji heard her yell and turned back over to his teammates. When Lee did stop she began again. "Listen, Lee. Your acting very pathetic right now. I mean...what would Gai-Sensei say or do if he saw you like this?" Tenten questioned him.

Lee didn't say anything to that, but simply kept crying. Tenten wondered if he was thinking about this.

She began again. "I'm sure that he wouldn't be to pleased with you." She told him.

Lee did hear her words and began to think in his head of what Gai-Sensei would actually do if he did see him like this right now.

_"Lee!! The hell do you think your doing!!"_A very angry Gai yelled in his head.

"G-Gai-Sensei?"

_"I am very disappointed in you Lee! This is the night we've been waiting for, and I expect at least one of us to have fun."_

"B-But I can't! Not without you!!

_"Lee... do you remember what I've told you last week?"_

"Uh...n-not to steal green jello from people?"

_"Wha--No!! I meant that very important chat we both discussed together about me and you! Lee...remember...whenever I'm not around I will always be there in your heart. We will always be connected. I love you Lee!!" _This time the Gai-Sensei in Lee's head began to pour out tears.

When Lee heard this more tears began to pour out from his eyes. "G-Gai-Sensei!!"

Neji and Tenten could only stare in utter confusement at Lee. He was talking to himself...

_"Lee!!"_Gai began to give Lee a hug, though Lee was actually really hugging the pole he was still on.

"I love you too, Gai-Sensei!!"

Tenten and Neji gave a quick glance at each other before turning back to the messed up Lee.

Gai let go of Lee and looked and smiled at him._ "Lee...remember...who you are. Wait, wrong line. Remember...I will...always...be...there..." _And with that he vanished.

"Gai-Sensei..." Lee's tears slowly stopped as he finally let himself go of the pole. His head sunk low as he imagined Gai again.

_"What the?? Hey, I thought I left!? LEEE!!"_

Lee shook his head as he snapped out of his mind. He looked up at the confused, but concerned Tenten.

"Lee? You alright?" She asked.

For the first time tonight he grinned. "Yep!! I'm fine now!!"

Tenten blinked a couple times before glancing over to Neji who looked pretty confused as well. Now how the hell did he get so sad, to back over to his cheerful self? I guess what Tenten said helped?

All of a sudden, Lee grabbed Tenten arm and pulled her close to him. She couldn't help but yelp by his sudden actions. "Come on you guys!! Let's get this youthful party started!!" He ran over to Neji and grabbed his kimono (who also yelped by surprise) and began running inside while dragging his poor, confused teammates.

--

--

Shikamaru and Choji were still at Ichiraku's enjoying there ramen. Actually mainly Choji. Shikamaru was already long done eating. He was just waiting for his friend and teammate to finish, and it didn't seem like he was going to finish eating any time soon.

Shikamaru sighed and was tapping his hands on the table while watching Ayame cook more ramen. _"How did I know I'd end up spending most of the time at a restaurant tonight?" _He silently groaned. _"I guess this is fine though. Better than being stuck with Ino. Speaking of her...I really hope that she doesn't fi--"_

"Shikamaru!! Choji!!" Ino yelled from behind.

Shikamaru gave a quick glance from over his shoulder before turning back at the pots filled with cooking ramen. "_Damn..."_

Choji didn't even bother to turn around already knowing who it was so he just kept on eating.

Ino came in from behind and stood in between them. "Jeez, nice to see you guys too." She 'hmphed' and crossed her arms.

Sasuke slowly came in from behind noticing the two who were already here, but he also realized the person they were looking for was not around. He walked up to Shikamaru. "Where is Naruto?" He asked him.

Shikamaru turned, slightly surprised to see him pop up out of nowhere, specially with Ino. He was going to answer but Ino shouted something before him.

"Yes, that's right! He specifically said to meet him here in 20 minutes. Where is he!?"

Choji stopped eating and looked at Ino. "He ran off with Sakura-san somewhere. Dunno where though. I think they were looking for you."

"Ugh, are you serious? I really do NOT want to spend most of this night here looking for them. Sasuke-Kun, we should wait here until Naruto comes. Maybe they will come back." She told him.

Sasuke frowned. "Fine, whatever." And he sat down next to Shikamaru.

Ino smiled and sat down at the end right next to choji. Ino looked at her prize bear and decided to share what Sasuke has gotten her. "Hey guys guess what!? Look what Sasuke-Kun got me!" She smiled sitting her bear on the counter for her teammates to easily check out.

Sasuke froze and cringed. _"Crap."_

Shikamaru glared at the bear and right at Ino. Sasuke got her a bear? Wow...there must be a perfect explanation for all of this because there is no way in hell Sasuke would _ever_get her a bear. And what's with the whole Sasuke-Kun thing?

Choji, on the other hand, was shocked. "_Sasuke got her a bear?"_What the heck?? That's definitely not Sasuke! Could he actually possible like Ino? ...He must be really great at hiding it if he does! And since when did she start calling him Sasuke-_Kun_ again!?

Ino smiled on the looks of there faces. "Yep, and I'm never going to get rid of it! Hey, Sasuke-Kun? I hope you don't mind me calling him Sasuke!" She grinned.

Sasuke sunk his head low in disappointment, not even bothering to answer her question. Choji couldn't help but sweat-drop while Shikamaru glared questionably at him. Ayame, who was actually listening to the whole conversation, smiled at Sasuke's actions. (A/N: I have another question. I know how to say his name, but I do not know how to spell it. How do you spell Ayame's fathers name?)

--

--

Sakura was still looking around the festival looking for her lost teammate and Ino.

Naruto was right behind her. He was being hesitant deciding whether or not he should tell her or not. _"Should I?"_He thought to himself. Whoa...wait. Wait just a minute here. He's alone...with Sakura. ... Well, now that he finally realized he was alone with her there's no way he's gonna tell her now!

--

--

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru were finally in the festival, walking around, playing games, and went on quite a few rides. Hinata won a Tails "Miles" Prower doll, thanks to Shino and much to Kiba's anger. Shino simply told her that he so happened to see a two-tailed fox that seemed to remind him of Naruto and decided to win it for her and he did, just to be nice. Hinata accepted and thanked Shino greatly for it. Kiba growled and scowled at Shino.

Kiba still did want to win her something though. And when his eyes spotted on a _huge, _cute panda bear, he decided to try and win that for her. Your probably wondering if he got it? No. After many attempts, he still could not win that blasted bear. Shino volunteered to try for him which he easily denied and kept trying. Hinata realized his sufferings and asked if she could try this once. How could he say no to a cute face?

I'm sure you probably already figured she won. Yep, she did. But instead of getting the bear she got a Sephiroth doll and a Cloud doll for both of her boys. Cloud for Kiba, Sephiroth for Shino.

_"So much for winning a bear for her..."_Kiba thought. Still though, she did win _him_ something so thinking about that totally made his night. Something then clicked in his head and he looked at Akamaru with a serious expression. "Akamaru, do not, I repeat, do _not _chew on this! There will be consequences." Kiba told him while holding Cloud close to him.

Akamaru gave him a questioning look while tilting his head to the side. "Arf?"

Shino wasn't exactly as ecstatic as Kiba was about the doll, but he was definitely grateful.

Hinata smiled at her teammates. Happy to know that they were satisfied she began walking, but a soon as she looked ahead she froze right in her place.

Shino was the first to notice and looked at what she was looking at.

"Okay you guys, let's get going. There was this ride I wanted to go on--guys?" He looked to Shino then to Hinata. He walked up next to Hinata. "Guys, what are you looking--"

"Oi! Hinata, Shino, Kiba!" Naruto waved as he noticed his other friends looking at him and Sakura. Sakura didn't say anything as they both were approaching them.

Shino was just as silent as usual.

Hinata's eyes would not leave Naruto's. She blushed a deep shade of red and looked down. Not only because of how he looked, but also on what he would say if he found out about the symbol she had all of over her kimono. She looked back up and that's when she noticed the person beside him. Sakura...why was he with her? And together? Where's Sasuke?

Kiba's night was completely drained now. Of all people it had to be him! He frowned. He looked at Hinata and as he figured she was blushing. Jealousy. Rising. He looked back at Naruto. He didn't want to be fully rude to the guy so he gave on a fake smile. "Ooh...Naruto, hey!"

Naruto finally caught up with them. "Hey, Kiba! What's up? You guys havin' fun?"

"Oh yeah, we're having loads of fun!" _Until you showed up..._

"Great! Hey, nice kimono!"

"Say thanks!"

Hinata was still beside Kiba waiting for Naruto to notice her presence, and he did.

"Oh Hinata, how are you?" He asked.

"H-Hi, Naruto-K-Kun." She answered. She saw him grin at her. Then she froze when she noticed his eyes beginning to look down at the rest of her. She turned red again wondering what exactly he was going to say.

Naruto opened his mouth, but got interrupted.

"Where's Sasuke?" Shino asked suddently.

Naruto turned over to Shino. "Ah, Shino! Didn't see you walk up to me."

Damn. Hinata sunk her head low.

"So you don't know? We were trying to look for him ourselves." Sakura told him.

"Do you want any help finding him?" He asked. After hearing that both heads from his teammates quickly turned there heads right at him with surprise.

_"Noooooo!! I don't wanna go with them!! Damn you, Shino!!"_ Kiba roared in his head.

Hinata smiled. _"Thank you, Shino! Now I can hang around with Naruto-Kun!"_

"Thanks for the offer, Shino, but we're doing just fine." Naruto told him before Sakura got a chance to say anything. Sakura glared at him.

_"Yes!!" _Kiba cheered.

_"Noo..."_ Hinata frowned.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, let's go." Naruto said as he began walking away.

As they were walking away Sakura began. "Naruto. Why did you refuse? We could have really used there help on finding Sasuke and Ino."

Naruto refused to look at her. "Uh...because I...didn't want ruin there whole night looking for them!"

Sakura raised one of her eyebrows at him and eventually shrugged it off.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Hey Shino, nice kimono by the way!" He yelled and waved a good-bye.

Shino didn't smile or say anything to that compliment but just waved a good-bye.

Hinata frowned. Just what was he going to say about her kimono? Maybe, whens she summons up the courage, she'll ask him later.

--

--

"Hey Sakura-Chan. Why don't we just have some fun. We'll find Sasuke and Ino eventually. I just don't want to waste this whole night looking for them." Naruto said to her as they were walking down the most crowded street of Konoha. "And were definitely not gonna find them here on this street! There's so many people!"

Sakura angrily turned to face him. "Well, this wouldn't have happened if you stayed with them!"

"Gomen! I was hungry! And they didn't want to eat so I left them. Come on, I'm sure they're looking for us. We'll bump into them eventually."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with cherry on--"

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled and threw her left fist mere inches from his face. "Don't make me use this!"

Naruto gulped and nodded. When Sakura retracted her fist Naruto sunk his head low and they began walking again. Seriously, why was it so important that Sasuke and Ino were to be here? There probably doing there own thing right now, or like Naruto said earlier, looking for them. This began to make Naruto realize something. "Gee, Sakura-Chan. I didn't know it was that painful to be alone around me."

Sakura went into an immediate halt and turned around. "Nani?"

Naruto lifted his head and looked at her. "Is it really that painful for you to be alone around me?"

Sakura was thinking about this for a moment. Her face softened. "No, Naruto...it's not that. It's just..." She looked away.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I-I'm just a little worried on what would happen if Ino stayed with Sasuke-Kun for too long."

Naruto lowered his head again. "I see...so you still have feelings for Sasuke..."

"I guess I do..."

Naruto just simply nodded. To think, he actually thought she really didn't like him anymore. Ever since they got Sasuke back Sakura has completely changed around the guy. She no longer asks him for dates or sits next to him all the time. She doesn't even look at him from time to time. All of this is was he saw, I guess he wasn't exactly looking that hard enough or maybe that she just doesn't show her feelings when he or anyone else is around.

"Well," Naruto began. "I guess we can continue to look for them. A-Actually, I kinda already know where they are...that is if they're still there."

"You knew where they were? Why didn't you say anything?" She said with wide eyes.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, that's all."

Sakura frowned. Yeah, of course she knows that Naruto likes her, and now she's really starting to wonder if his feelings for her grew. She can only hope it didn't because she wouldn't know what to do or say.

Sakura then realized the look on his face. He was sad. Secretly, she always hated the sad look on Naruto's face. Though she'd rarely see it, but when she does she really can't help but feel sad herself. Damn that face!

"Naruto, we don't really have to look for Sasuke and Ino."

Naruto stared with wide-eyes. "We don't?"

Sakura smiled. "No."

"GREAT!" Naruto exclaimed, making Sakura jump.

Damn! It really does amaze Sakura as to how quickly he can change from being miserable to ecstatic. Naruto quickly took a hold of her hand and dragged her away. "There's this really cool thing I wanted to show you that I saw the other day!" And with that, they ran off together.

--

--

As Sakura was being pulled along by Naruto she realized how less and less people were around. The less people there was, the more she thought where exactly he was taking her.

"Naruto! Where are you taking me! We're not leaving the festival are we?"

"No, of course not!"

"Just how far are...we...going..." Sakura already realized it when she saw it. It was just a ride. She was dragged all the way over here just to go on a ride. She already knew about this ride too. She's seen it. "You brought me all the way here for a ride!?"

Naruto grinned. "Not just any ride, a Ferris wheel!"

"I know that! It's just... isn't it a bit early to be going on it now? everyone's gonna be here when the fireworks start." That's mainly the reason why hardly anyone was here, because they'd figure it would be more romantic to go on a ride with the fireworks going off. (A/N: I do realize that a lot of people would still want to go on the ride without fireworks, but just go with what I have here please?)

"That's why we are here. I'd rather start it now than be in a long ass line!"

"Okay, fine."

--

--

About 15 minutes later a very angry Sakura barged out of the ferris wheel, not even caring that she shoved aside a guy that was right next to her. Naruto came racing out right after her, ready to give a huge apology for his stupid stunt. He was also holding his black and blue eye.

"Sakura-Chan! Wait! I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me! It was an accident."

"Yeah right! You..._fell_ on on me by accident. Yeah right!"

The Inner Sakura was full of rage. **"Shannaro!! That baka! I bet he was planning this the whole time!"**

"No, I swear! I didn't mean it! I'm really sorry!"

Sakura still would not buy it. _"That's the last time I'm ever gonna fall that sad look!"_

"Sakura-Chan!! I--"

"Dynamic Entry!!" Lee all of a sudden came in, taking Naruto completely off guard. "Naruto-Kun!" Lee ran an hugged Naruto in a tight grip. "It's wonderful to see you on this youthful night of happiness!"

"Ah! LEE!! Sakur--" He stopped when he realized she was already gone into the crowd. Naruto looked over at Lee. "Lee, let me go!"

Lee did as he ws told and let him go.

"Lee! There you are!" Tenten shouted as she finally found Lee. "You gotta stop going ahead of us, we can lose you." Neji came in and was right beside her.

"Ah, Gomen TenTen! I just wanted say hello to Naruto-Kun!" Lee grinned.

"Oh Naruto! It's nice to see you!" Tenten greeted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Nice to see you too, having a nice night, no I don't want to hang, good-bye now!" And with that he raced off, leaving team Gai very confused.

"What's up with him?" She asked.

--

--

Sakura was stomping her way through the crowd of people. _"The guts that man has! It's incredible!"_

Sakura turned her around. _"Oh great...I lost him._" She sighed. _"Such a mess this day has became for me. Maybe I should eat something, that will probably help."_ And with that she began looking for an open stand for her to go in.

_"Ugh,"_ She began and she was looking around. _"Every place I'm seeing is filled with to many people! Isn't there at least one opening around here!?"_ She yelled in her head. She was getting really impatient now. _"Errg! If I don't have my way, at least for a minute, I'll...I'll...!"_

She then felt someone tap on her shoulder which really annoyed her to no end. "WHAT!!" She roared at the intruder. Everyone aorund her immediately shot confusing glares at the girl. She didn't really care if they were looking or not.

She saw an unfamiliar lady there behind her, smiling at her. It appears she didn't even flinch from Sakura's outburt. "Konichiwa." She greeted. "I can see that your having some problems."

Sakura scoffed at her. "What's it to you? It's none of your business."

"Relax, dear. I'm only trying to help you. Rice ball?" She asked.

Sakura glared at her. "Help me? Why?"

"A pretty young thing such as yourself doesn't deserve to have a bad day. Rice ball?" She asked again.

Sakura looked at the rice ball. Hesitantly, she accepted it. The lady smiled at her. "Please, follow me?"

Sakura nodded. She was just only curious as to how this lady can help. If she tries anything funny she will be on her guard.

--

--

Naruto was looking around the place his lost teammate. "Damnit! She couldn't have gotten far already? Where could she be?" He wondered and kept looking around.

--

--

Sakura soon realized she was being led away from the crowd again. Being led with no one around with someone you trust is not really that scary, but with a stranger...

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my place. Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

10 minutes has passed by and they both finally arrived at her place. Sakura realized that they were just outside of the festival. The lady opened the door and motioned for Sakura to come inside. Sakura slowly nodded and walked in. The place seemed pretty normal. The lady walked over into the living area. Sakura walked to follow her and when she entered_ that's_ when things got weird.

There was like nothing in the room but a table, two chairs, two orange, round bulokku table lamps, and some scrolls that were also on the table.

_"Okay...this is weird."_

"Please, come sit down." She told her.

Sakura walked up to the table. "Uh..no offence, lady, but I'd rather stand."

"Please, Sakura-san, call me Kira."

Sakura gasped and took a step back. "How did you know my name?"

Kira smiled. "You are the apprentice of the hokage, correct? Who wouldn't know your name."

Sakura didn't say anything to that since she was right. So she decided to change this frivolous subject and get on to the point. "Okay, lady--Kira, you said that you can help me."

"Ah, yes, right. I saw that you were having a hard time out there. Everyone around you seemed to annoy you. Your day with the hokage, your rivalry with your friend, your time looking for your crush, and the jinchuuriki."

"Hey, how do you know all of this? Have you been watching me all day?"

"I have, yes. But Sakura, I can help you."

"Then get to the point already!"

Kira simply nodded. "Life can be hard out there, Sakura-san. That's why I can grant you a simple life."

Sakura stared confused at her. "A simple life? And just...how can you do that?"

"That information is something I cannot tell you, but I _can_ grant it."

Sakura gave her an annoyed glare. "Yeah, whatever. I'm not into all this magical crap here, lady. Y'know even if you could do it I'd rather keep the life I'm in now because even though at times I may be annoyed, I do like my life. What you saw today was just today, perhaps tomorrow things will change and actually go my way." (A/N: Hehe, that rhymed...)

"But my dear, you've already accepted."

"Nani!? I never said anything about accepting!"

"My dear, you've accepted the time you followed me here."

Sakura glared at her. "I--"

All of a sudden, there was a loud exploding noise that erupted from outside. Sakura gasped and turned around. The explosion seemed to have came from the other side of town. Sakura can hear loud screaming coming outside. Sakura turned back to Kira. "I'll get back to you later, lady!!" And with that she ran out of her house.

Kira smiled. "If you can."

--

--

**Done!! Finally! Here's another set of 5,000 words for you.**

**Again, I am sorry for not updating in the longest time. That won't happen again I promise!!**

**Man, I liked what was happening in the beginning, but as I typed on to finish the end I hated it!! I'd understand if you guys feel the same way. **_(I really need to stop with bringing myself down on my stories here... -.-')_

**Again, for all you Anti-NaruHina fans, I'm really sorry! Please forgive thee!! OH, and AGAIN sorry for the SasuSaku! It appears that Sakura still likes Sasuke! Well don't worry, that will change of course! Fairly quickly, actually...  
**

**So, what did you guys think? Y'know I never, ever got a flame from someone. If I do, It would probably affect me enough to change my mistakes pronto!! Please tell me what you think you guys! It would fill me with some joy! And push me to continue!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Wassup my peeps! Like Kyle's cousin Kyle would always say... "I'm Baaaaack!"**

**I'd really like to thank you for all the reviews! I can tell that most of you are most excited about Sakura becoming a cat! Don't worry...she will change very soon. Sorry about the little lie in the first chapter. " Sakura turns into a cat in the second chapter!" Ahahaha, sorry about that...**

**Another thing before I start on with this chapter...um...can you guys not tell me what teme means anymore. I mean, I've got it from so many of you, I know now! It means bastard, I got it!**

**Sorry I took so long as well. My Aunt and Uncle gave us a surprise visit and me and my family were hanging with them all weekend. Also...I was invited to come back home to stay with them...and I said yes. So I'm actually writing this while I'm on vacation.**

**I can't believe that I was spelling Chouji's name wrong, and no one even told me about that! Lol! I guess you guys just don't give a crap about him now don't you? ...I don't...not to be mean or anything.**

**Another thing...I am going to be showing you all everyone's own moment on what they were doing before the explosion happened. I already showed you Sakura's, now I will show you the others. So...even though this is chapter 3 it's not _really_going to be chapter 3 until you get all the way down to Sakura. Chapter 3 is kinda short.**

**One last thing...those of you who have already read this, I've added something in the very beginning of the story. You can go back and read that if you want.**

**Alrighty, it is time!! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**--**

**--**

Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji were STILL hanging around at Ichiraku's! Ino and Sasuke were still waiting on Naruto and Sakura's return while Shikamaru was still waiting for Chouji to finish eating. It's amazing how much that boy can eat, really! There were times where Ino has offered to help him diet, but he would always refuse, and everytime he would refuse she would tell him to go ahead and choke on your food and die.

Sasuke groaned a bit while looking at nothing in particular. He obviously realized that the idiot and Sakura are not coming back, mainly because of the idiot. Probably forced Sakura to spend time with him alone and leave him and Ino in the dust. Literally, Ichiraku is trash.

"You guys don't have to wait here for them y'know." Shikamaru said to Sasuke suddenly. No duh, he was just about to get his butt up and leave. "It's obvious that they are not coming back." Again, already realized that!

Deciding not to be rude, Sasuke nodded. "It's better if you two just go out and have as much fun as you can."

"And what about you, Shikamaru? Waisting away your time here at Ichiraku. You don't have to wait for Chouji y'know. Hey, why don't you come with us?" Ino offered. Ino never realized that Naruto and Sakura weren't coming back because she was to busy ogling Sasuke. Her new named bear. But once Shikamaru spoke up she then realized.

Shikamaru glared at her. "Thanks, but no thanks I'm fine here." Sitting here waiting for Chouji to finish is definitely better than hearing Ino's mouth all night! Poor Sasuke...and Sasuke.

Ino crossed her hands and hmphed. "Lazy b--"

A huge explosion is what interrupted Ino from saying anything else. The blast was pretty far away, the other side of the village. Everyone then began screaming and running away from the the large explosion even if it only was on the other-side of town. Though quite a few people who were ninjas stayed to look at the destruction.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino ran out of the stand and looked up in the air. Large amounts of black smoke was filling the air. Ayame freaked and ran out the back way to find her father. Chouji actually did stop eating and looked over at his teammates and Sasuke. "What is it you guys?" He asked. He was ignored.

Ino looked on in fright. "Wha-What's going on over there?"

Shikamaru looked on with a very serious, yet confused expression. "I don't know, but I guess we're going to find out." Shikamaru said as he then noticed Sasuke leaving, heading in the direction of the smoke.

"Sasuke!" Ino called, "W-Wait for me!" And with that she left to follow him.

Shikamaru turned to Chouji, "Chouji, come on!" He called out while running over to him.

"B-But I'm not finish--"

"Just come on!!"

--

--

Things seemed to be going just fine for Kiba ever since Naruto and Sakura left. He got to spend more time with Hinata, even though Shino and Akamaru were there, but he pretended to exclude them out and pretend it was just him and Hinata. Poor Hinata couldn't help but feel confused at his actions though. Every time she'd try to turn to Shino to just talk, Kiba would be there right in her face again talking a whole different set of nonscense to her. Shino and Akamaru were fully aware of this, but did or said nothing to stop it.

"Hey Hinata?"

Hinata's eye twitched upon hearing her name from Kiba for the millionth time tonight. He certaintly was acting really strange tonight to her. And she noticed that it was only around her. She just has to find out why. "Y-Yes, Kiba?"

"Uh...hey I wanna tell you something."

Hinata then looked at him more closely. He was looking nervous, why is that? "K-Kiba?"

"Uh...I...Um...I want to tell you that I--" He stopped. Looking over to Shino and Akamaru, standing right there next to him who were listening in clearly on the conversation. "Uh..Shino, Akamaru, do you guys mind? I want to tell Hinata something and it's pretty important and privet."

Shino raised an eyebrow while Akamaru just sat there looking dumbfounded. Shino wasn't an idiot, he knows. But if he wanted some space then he'll give it to him. He walked a few steps away without a word with Akamaru following. _"I just don't get why he chose to say this now."_Shino thought realizing it will just make things worse for Kiba and Hinata's relationship from this point on.

Kiba nodded in approval at them before glaring back at a very confused Hinata. "Hinata...there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for sometime and well...I would wait but I just can't. I have to tell you this now!"

Hinata's eyes widened a bit and a blush was shown clearly on her face. Now Hinata...she wasn't stupid. She's seen actual scenes like this from all those romantic movies she's seen. So she did have a little idea as to where this was going, but just to be sure if her little hunch is right, she acted clueless. "W-What is it, K-Kiba?"

Now Kiba's cheeks turned a cherry red. "Okay...Hinata. I-I am very much aware that...what I'm about to tell you can easily, like, ruin our friendship forever, but I just have to tell you this now. To just get if off my chest because it's been bothering me for sometime now, and if I don't get it out of me I will probably most likely will go crazy."

Hinata blinked a few times in confusion and waited for him to continue on.

Kiba gulped, "Hinata...what I wanted to say was that I...was that I..li--"

Sadly, Kiba's big confession was interuppted by a huge explosion that came from the other-side of town. The villagers immediately began screaming and running away.

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru all looked with shocked eyes as there was a huge black smoke rising into the air.

"What the hell??" Kiba shouted, and raised his hand in the air. "Son of a fucking bitch!!" Hell yeah he was angry. So close and yet...interruption. _Damn._ _Fuck. Shit. Bitch!!_

Akamaru seemed to be the only one to notice Kiba's rage.

"W-W-What's going on?" Hinata stuttered. She felt fear coming up inside her. She really hoped that whoever was over there did not end up blowing up any of the innocent villagers.

Shino kept his eyes right on the explosion. One of his flying flies came by in front of his face which immediately caught his attention. He lifted up his right hand for the fly to land right on top of his middle finger and told him the answer to Hinata's question. Shino looked back at the smoke, "There is a couple of unwanted shinobi that has entered and attacked our village. We should go and check this out." he said beginning to head on over to the destruction with Akamaru following behind.

Hinata simply nodded and looked at Kiba. "Come on, Kiba."

Kiba looked at her and he saddened, "But--"

He didn't finish when Hinata gave him the most sweetest, innocent smile which made his heart melt. "You can tell me later." And with that, she disappeared.

Kiba sighed and then grinned. "Alright, let's go and see what all this is about." He vanished to catch with his team.

--

--

Neji, Lee, and Tenten were all waiting in a long, long, _looooong _line together, waiting impatiently just to get some freakin' dango! And what truly sucks about this is that this was the _shortest_line anywhere to get dango. If they wanted to eat that badly, which they did...they could have gone on down to Ichiraku's, but Lee refused to because he did not want to eat anything that unhealthy. So...hear they are...in a long ass line waiting to eat some dango.

Lee, actually, wasn't feeling impatient at all, really! Okay...maybe a little, but he always has something to do whenever it comes to waiting! Like talking, and that's exactly what he's doing right at this moment. He just kept on babbling nonsense to his team, even though they weren't paying any attention to him at all. He soon realized this and looked and just looked on at the stranger in back of him who was smiling down at him. Well..actually, he was only smiling to not be rude. He was truthfully really, really annoyed and was sweat dropping. He already realized that the kid was not going to shut up until he gets all the way up to order. Poor stranger...

TenTen was impatient, too. This was the only thing she hated about festivals. Too many lines!! How is anyone suppose to eat! She made a mental note to bring her own food with her for her teammates next year. She sighed. What to think? What to think? Oh! Naruto! She started to wonder back on what had happened 10 minutes ago. What was the boy's problem? Why was he in such a hurry? Was he looking for someone? Tenten chuckled soon after that. She can be so nosy sometimes...

Neji was the most impatient out of the three. He despises lines! Specially when he's hungry! If anyone were to speak, annoy, shove, cut him, or eat in front of him, he will definitely 64 palm that person's ass! No lie! Right now, all he could do was stand with his hands crossed, bored and sulking.

"...and then me and Gai-Sensei had to do 50 youthful laps all around the whole youthful village because Gai-Sensei lost another youthful rock, paper, scissors contest!" Lee went on to the stranger. "...and then after that we went for a youthful lunch break together and talked about what happened that whole youthful day like what I am youthfully doing right now! We started on this youthfully funny conversation on youth!"

The stranger cringed. Honestly, how many times is this kid going to say youth! It's driving him nuts!

"Ah man! I just love the word youth, don't you? I can just say it all day! Youth, youth, youth, youth, youth, youth, youth, your welcome to join me if you'd like, youth, youth, youth, youth, youth, youth, Gai-Sensei, youth, youth, youth, youth, youth...!!"

The srangers left eye began to twitch uncrontrollably. "Listen, kid. As much as I would _love_ to hear your conversation on..._youth_...I would appreciate it if you can...oh I don't know...SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE!" He shouted.

Lee blinked a few times at him before answering, "Oh...okay. Talk to you in a minute then!!" He grinned and turned away.

The stranger growled. If he was a ninja he would have his head!! At least the line was moving...very...slowly. The stranger sighed in defeat.

About 10 minutes later team Gai finally reached the stand.

"Konichiwa, and welcome!" The lady at the stand greeted, "And what would you like, sir?"

Happily satisfied, Neji began to order. "I would like--"

The sound of an explosion was clearly heard on the other-side of the village. Everyone looked and shared huge gasps and screams as a large amount of black smoke was erupting into the sky.

"Village is under attack!! Everybody ruuuuuuuuuuuun!!" A random guy called out as everyone immediately followed his instruction.

TenTen, Neji and Lee looked up questionably at the black smoke. "What is going on over there?!" TenTen shouted.

"I-I don't know! Let's go check out this un-youthful problem!" Lee disappeared at the speed of light with TenTen struggling to catch up from behind.

Neji on the other hand was seriously pissed off. Who dared cause that explosion in the middle of his order! He's hungry damnit! And you don't want to see him like this when he's hungry! He turned to the frightened lady at the stand. "You!! Dango, pronto!!"

The lady glared at him with wide eyes. "W-What?? B-But sir, we're under atta--"

"DANGO!!" This was clearly not Neji, but he was hungry and he tends to go a bit crazy when he is...

The lady quickly grabbed a bunch of different varieties of dango and passed it to him. Neji snatched them from her hand, paid her and immediately sped off with them. "Keep the change!"

The lady could only stare confused after what she had just witnessed from the hyuuga.

--

--

10 minutes after Naruto had past team Gai, he was still looking everywhere for the pink-haired kunoichi. It's a good thing she was the only who seemed to have pink hair in this village, but there were too many people. Even with pink hair it would still be difficult to find her. Where IS she?? "_Damnit Kami! Help me find her so I can apologize!_" Naruto screamed in his head.

**"Ew, frivolous human shit."**The Kyuubi spoke randomly in his head. He was obviously awake from a long nap he took.

"_Shut up, Fox!"_

Naruto figured his eyes would be shooting daggers at him, and he was. **"Brat."**

Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes. His eyes then softened. "_Now to find Sakura-Cha--"_

The sound of an explosion interrupted him of his thoughts. Naruto froze and looked shared a gasp with the rest of the villagers as huge black smoke was rising into the air. "What the...someones attacking!!" he shouted with shocked eyes.

Kyuubi grinned. **"Well...looks like your mate will have to wait, kit."**

"_Oh...I don't think so!"_

**"Heh?"**

_"I'm going to find Sakura-Chan first! Make sure she's okay!"_

**"Damn. You."**

Naruto ignored him and sped off still in search of Sakura.

--

--

Tsunade was sitting peacefully in her office having a little celebration of her own. She had plenty of work to do so she was pretty much stuck there until the festival ended. Even though there were loads of paperwork and scrolls all around her desk she wasn't working on any of them. Instead she was relaxing iin her chair drinking some sake while looking out at the village festival. Truly beautiful a beautiful view. She had her own office light off just to make the scenery even better for her to see.

She smiled, "Ah...this is the life! Doesn't hurt to take a little break, I mean this is the day of the festival! Everyone out there having fun, why not me as well..." She sighed happily and leaned back in her chair to look at the stars and moon. "Such a beautiful night." She grinned, "Nothings going to ruin thi--"

Oh she just _had_to say that because now...her night just got ruined. A huge explosion interrupted her from all her talking. Tsunade dropped her cup of sake to the ground and turned to where the sound of the explosion happened. It was on the other-side of town. "What the hell?" Immediately, she stood up from her chair and looked down at the festival. She could hear faint screams and people running away.

It didn't take long before a random shinobi burst open her door. "HOKAGE-SAMA!! WE'RE--"

"I know!! Gather up all the shinobi you find in your path and head on over to that explosion, pronto!!"

"H-HAI, HOKAAGE-SAMA!" And with that, he left.

Tsunade didn't keep her eyes off of the innocent villagers. Kami...she hoped that no one got hurt from that explosion.

Again, someone burst through her door. "TSUNADE-SAMA!!"

Tsunade growled and turned around. "I already know, Shizune! I'm sure all of the shinobi's are already on there way there!"

Shizune calmed a bit. "Hai. I'm guessing it was those unwanted ninjas that snuck into our village."

"I believe so."

Shizune slowly walked up next to her. "I just hope it doesn't turn into a war-zone over there."

"I don't think so. A few of them against a whole flock of shinobi?"

Shizune laughed and grinned. "Ah, I guess your right."

"Boi..." the pig that was sitting right across from Shizune mumbled.

--

--

Sakura was jumping from roof to roof over to the black smoke to find out who would dare attack this village. She could sense there chakra. There were only a few there, waiting for whoever to come. She began to wonder why they would attack this village for no apparent reason. Or maybe there was one? She didn't know, and it doesn't really matter right now. What matters is that someone attacked the village and needs to be thrown out or destroyed.

Sakura then thought of the others. _"Sasuke, Naruto and Ino are probably going to be there, too. Maybe when this is over we can continue on as a group this time."_ Sakura inwardly thought.

**"Finally..."** He inner self said in her head.

Sakura smiled to herself while continuously jumping from roof to roof getting closer over to the flowing, dark smoke.

And that's when it hit her.

"Aahh..." Sakura jumped over to a random roof and stopped. She clutched her stomach. Pain instantly shot through her stomach for, to her, an unknown reason. "Oh, my stomach...why is it hurting all of a sudden." Sakura really felt the need to sit down, also hoping it would go away if she did that. She walked over to the edge of a roof and sat down there with her feet hanging out. "What is this pain?"

**"J-Jeez, girl! What did you eat!!"** Her inner self shouted at her.

"_I...I didn't eat anyth--actually...all I ate was some toast in the morning and then that rice ball the weird lady gave m--wait!! Rice ball!!_"

**"Ohh your right!! That damn bitch must have poisned us!! Shannaro!! Lets go find her and kick her ass!!"**

_"In pain at the moment."_

**"Damnit! Ooooh, girl we need to get some help!"** Calling for help actually wouldn't do anything. Everyone has already long gone away from the black smoke, but they were in pain to notice it.

_"D-Don't worry...I can--I can...heal myse--**Ahhh!**"_ Both the inner and outer screamed at the same time as the pain begin to worsen.

**"Ahh...W-What a...bitch..."**

Sakura leaned forward and held her stomach even tighter as she kept letting out short gasps. "I-I feel like I'm gonna pass out..."

Her inner self couldn't even speak anymore.

_"Sakura-Chan!!"_ A familiar, faint voice called to her.

Sakura lifted her head up at the faint call.

_"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan! _Sakura-Chan!" Sakura realized that voice was getting louder and louder knowing that he was heading in the direction she was at.

Sakura let out another short gasp. "N-Naruto..."

"Sakura-Chan! Oii, Sakura-Chan!? Where are you?"

Sakura leaned more forward off the edge and caught sight of Naruto walking in the middle of the road looking around frantically for Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura...please come out! Your getting me worried here!"

"N-Naruto...!" She faintly called.

Naruto's ears perked and froze in his spot. "Sakura?? Sakura-Chan is that you? Where are you?" Wow, good hearing! Most likely from the Kyuubi.

"Naruto...I'm--waa!!" she squeaked as she leaned a bit too forward and slipped off the roof and fell onto the ground in the alley. Oooh the pain. Ooh her stomach!! "It-s to much..." Sakura held onto her stomach and gave a soft groan.

Naruto heard the fell and looked back. It seemed to be coming from the small alley way. He turned around and peeked his head inside. It was dark in there. "Sakura-Chan? You in here--"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"

Naruto jumped and quickly turned to a shinobi that was in his face. "Wa!? What, what is it??"

It appeared to be that same shinobi that burst into Tsunade's office. "BY ORDERS FROM THE HOKAGE, EVERY NINJA I PASS BY MUST HEAD ON OVER TO THE EXPLOSION. YOU ARE A NINJA SO YOU MUST GO, PRONTO!"

Naruto had to rub his ears because of all that yelling. "I will go, but I have to find Sakura-Chan firs--"

_"_YOU DO NOT NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THE HOKAGE'S APPRENTICE, I AM SURE SHE WILL BE THERE, TOO." He informed him.

"B-But..I could have sworn I _just_ heard her voice though..."

"THAT IS PROBABLY ALL IN YOUR HEAD! WE ALL KNOW THE FANTASIES YOU HAVE ABOUT HER!"

"Ah..well...wait what?? I do not have fantasies about Sakura! And why are you yelling?!"

"I YELL BECAUSE I YELL NOW PLEASE COME AND FOLLOW ME."

"B-But wait! Sakura--"

"NABBED." He randomly called out as he took Naruto's kimono and dragged him away.

Sakura, who really was there this whole time, heard everything frowned. "Naruto..." she passed out a second later.

--

--

Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes shot open from the extremely bright light shining on her face. What happened yesterday? She remembered being with Kakashi-Sensei and Tsunade-Sama, but what else was yesterday? She looked up at the sky and sighed. It was yet another beautiful day out, sky looking blue as ever, not a cloud in sight. Sakura lifted herself up. Maybe she should just take a shower and get on with rest of--wait a minute...

Sakura looked up at the sky again. The sky. She can see the sky! Sakura looked at the rest of her surroundings, and that's when she began to fully realize that she was indeed outside. _"Why am I outside?"_ She thought to herself. _"Did I...Did I sleep out here!?"_

She looked all around her. She was in a dirty alley way, right near the trash. Everything you'd suspect was in here, trashed up newspapers, dirty water puddles, and graffiti on the walls. She obviously did sleep here because she's here, right now, sitting here.

Speaking of sitting, what is wrong with her? She felt...different for some reason. She stood up. The hell? Why did she all of a sudden feel so...short? She looked over at the trash. What the heck!? The thing was taller than her! How is that possible! She's standing isn't she!? But wait a minute...she is standing...but on four feet??

Sakura brought her head down to her legs. She gasped. Nani? White feet? No wait, they look more like...paws? Sakura was literally freaking now. Her inner self was helping either. Sakura began turning her whole body around to try and get a good look at herself. _"Wha-What is this!? What happened to me!"_

**"The puddle!"** Her inner self yelled inside her.

Sakura quickly complied and ran over to the small puddle from the ground. There she got a clear image of herself and paled. Her inner self was screaming now.

_"Wha-What is this? I'm a...I'm a..."_

"Meeoow."

--

--

**Done!! Finally, right?? Lol. Yes, people. Sakura is finally a cat! And the next chapter is going to be mostly around her and also news on what happened with the explosion.**

**Your proably surprised on what Neji did, I'm surprised myself! I didn't expect to write something like that, but I did! There will be more of this in the future as well...uh-oh... **

**This chapter may not be the best, but hey...at least you know that Sakura is a cat now! And will do some cat things, get into trouble, finds Naruto, live with him, befriends a dog, and moar!!**

**One last thing before I had off to bed. Please review? I must know what you think of this chapter. Very short chapter actually...I mean the part when you get to Sakura is actually chapter 3. The rest on the top is like...2 1/2??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, people. I was pretty busy. Plus Super Smash Bros. Brawl kept me busy too. Sometimes... it creeps me out at how well I know that game. It's crazy! xD**

**I must thank you all for the lovely reviews you've kindly given to me! It's much appreciated! Love you gah's!**

**Got an important question to ask. Anyone willing to help me? I need a Beta reader... and I'm sure most of you people know I do need one, lol. Though, a part of me is kinda hesitant about it because I don't exactly update on a regular basis. Anyone who is willing to help me, we can discuss about that later. Right now I just want some help.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto decided to let me become the ownership of NARUTO. No, really! He did! Sadly, it all lasted for about 5 seconds because I had a seizure. So everything belongs to him again now. =(**

**Hope ya'll enjoy this new installment. Read + Review = Happy Author.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 4_**

_"I'm.. I'm a... I'm a cat!?"_

What the hell happened!? _How_ did it happen!? Sakura didn't know. She was so confused and frightened right now, she didn't know what to do! Seriously, what _is_ she going to do? Sakura lifted a paw over the uncontrollable beating of her heart. She froze herself in place and tried to calm herself down, trying concentrate here on this sudden, terrifying realization. Okay, she already remembered being with her shishou about the little problem with the unwanted ninjas creeping into there village. Oh! Wait a second! Those ninjas! Sakura gasped as she remembered hearing that huge blast last night! Yeah, and she remembered heading towards it. But... what happened after that?

**"You passed out."** Her inner self told her.

Right. She did pass out. Still though, none of this is explaining exactly how she transformed into a cat. What else did she do yesterday then? Oh, well, there was of course the Konohagakure festival that she went too. Ah... yes, she was looking for Sasuke-Kun and Ino. A small pang entered in her heart. Just what were those two doing together yesterday anyways, she stopped and pondered. She shook her head, saving this subject for a later time. Alright, what else was there?

**"Uh.. ahem, I believe Naruto was in this picture as well."** Her inner helped again.

Naruto? .....Naruto! She remembered! She was with him, but she's walked away from him. Oh yeah, and later when he almost found her! Sakura frowned and hung her head low. She really wished she didn't separate from him now because maybe... none of this would have happened? Sakura wondered if this was true or not because still doesn't know how this happened to her yet!

Once again, this is only leading right back to whatever happened to her. Enough with any other crap she did yesterday, what the hell happened to herself!!

**"Maybe Kami is punishing us from all the bad deeds we've done in the past!" **Inner Sakura panicked.

A vein popped in Sakura's head as she closed her eyes in annoyance. _"Yeah.. right."_

Realizing the obvious sarcasm, her inner spoke, **"Well it could happen."**

_"Please.. don't. Not today. I'm really not in the mood for this. I... I just need to... think here."_ Sakura sighed. She saddened while looking at herself through that puddle. She was barely able to see herself with puddle rippling in slow calming waves, but enough to see her color. She was indeed a pink furry cat. She was half pink, half white everywhere around her. The back side of her, head all the way down to her fluffy tail was pink while on the bottom, mouth all the way down to her butt was white. Though, all of her legs were pink, her paws were white and the tip of her tail was white as well. Her nose and eyes were the only two to stand out. Her orbs were light shade of green and her nose was a dark reddish color.

Sakura looked at herself in shame. _"What happened to me..."_ She looked away from herself, tears already forming from her beautiful eyes.

**"Gah.. Sakura-Chan, stop that. I hate this feeling."** Well.. the inner is Sakura so she _can _feel whatever Sakura feels.

Sakura didn't reply to her.

**"Aww come on! Um.. hey, let's look at the bright side here! At least we don't have to worry much on life now!!"**

Sakura felt a little angered when she said that, but did not reply.

**"And um... at least our stomachs don't hurt anymore from that rice ball that lady gave us!"**

Sakura had enough. _"Didn't I just tell you to not be-- what did you just say??" _Sakura spoke in surprise as another sudden realization was kicking in.

**"Huh? Worry on life?"**

_"No! The other one damnit!!"_ Sakura yelled.

**"Stomaches not hurting?"**

_"After that.."_

**"Rice Ball?"**

_"Augh, never mind! That lady!! You mentioned that lady."_

**"Oh right, her! Man... that lady was bitch for giving us that rice ball! She must have placed something in it! We've never felt so much pain in our insides before! Ugh, it was horrid!" **

Meanwhile, Sakura's feline eyes widened each time her inner was telling her about that bitch lady, Kira. _"Y-Your right... she must have dosed something into that Rice ball to cause this to happen to me!! That's go to be it!"_

**"Oh..well..okay..." **The inner agreed, confused. She wasn't exactly thinking that the rice ball could have been the problem, she was just thinking about how much the pain was.

Sakura's eyes creased. _"I'm going back, and demand her to change me back!"_

Hearing her confidence, the inner grinned. **"Okay!"**

-----

-----

Four homes. No deaths. One note.

Four homes was all that was destroyed from last night's attack. And not one person was around due to the festival everyone was at, having a marvelous time.

_The first to arrive at the scene were Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Sasuke along with a couple of other random shinobi. The first thing they noticed were the huge flames, but then they also took notice of the missing ninja's who caused this explosion and set the houses on fire. More shinobi soon arrived, taking in the fire. The houses were badly burning, tearing apart. They had to stop it right away._

_"We have to stop this fire before it spreads all throughout the village!" Iruka yelled to all those who heard._

_"What about those ninja's?" Ino shouted._

_Then a voice boomed for everyone to hear. "Alright, listen up, everyone!" Tsunade came in suddenly from the crowd. "I want half of you to get rid of this fire and the other half to find those nins. I don't care who does what, I just want the task done now!!" She finished and everyone was quick to comply to her words._

_So now everyone was doing there own thing, half putting out the fire, half finding those missing ninja's. Tsunade stayed to watch as everyone was successfully putting out the fire with Shizune right beside her. _

_Suddenly, a random shinobi ran up to her. "Tsunade-Sama!!"_

_"Yes, what is it?" _

_"During a search around the area, I found this note on one of the poles!" He said and quickly gave it to her._

_Tsunade skimmed through the note, Shizune taking a glance at it as well. Tsunade grew intense and looked back at the man. "Thank you, keep searching for any more clues."_

_"H-Hai, Tsunade-Sama!" And with that, he ran off._

There were no other clues aside from that note, and the missing ninja's were long gone from the village. Tsunade gave a deep sigh as she sat back in her office chair.

"So let me get this straight.." Shizune spoke, never taking her eyes off the note. "Those ninja's that attacked four homes turned out to be the shinobi's hidden in the mist threatening us stay away from there village and... leave them alone?" She pulled away the piece of paper at the last of her sentence, confusion written all over her face. "What are they talking about? None of our shinobi never stepped foot in there village in years! Let alone torture them in any way."

"Yes, I know. That is why I am going to solve this dilemma and write to them. Sending a shinobi may cause the village to attack, so sending a letter may be the proper way of getting rid of this mess."

"Ah, yes, that should do." Shizune agreed.

"Boiyou!" The little piglet cheered.

All of a sudden, a yell was heard from the far end of the hall. Sounded like two people yelling, actually.

_"Hey, get back here! You can't just waltz in! She could be busy!!"_

_"Don't worry, she knows me all too well to get mad at me! Besides, it's really important, I must speak to her!"_ The voice boomed throughout the hall. A familiar Tsunade knows all too well.

She sighed again. "Shizune, open the door..."

Shizune immediately replied and opened the door, greeted by a loud yell that made her jump.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!!!"

"Gah! Naruto!!" Shizune squeaked.

Naruto pushed past Shizune and ran to granny Tsunade. "Baa-Chan! Baa-Chan!"

Just then Iruka raced inside grabbing the backside of Naruto's kimono. "NARUTO! I told you not waltz inside like that!! Ah.." Iruka quickly glanced at Tsunade. He bowed apologetically to her. "Tsunade-Sama, I apologize for Naruto's rudeness."

Tsunade didn't seemed fazed by all of this at all. She waved her hand over at Iruka. "Eh.. It's alright, Iruka. I'm far too used to this."

"O-Oh." Was all he can say.

"Okay, Naruto, what is it you wanted to-- are you still wearing that?" She asked, realizing he was still wearing his kimono?

"Oh.. this... I never went home last night."

"Never went home?" Shizune asked stepping next to him. "Why?"

"This is the reason why I am here. Last night, when you told half of everyone to burn out fire and the other half to look for the missing shinobi, I left to look for them... only... I didn't go look for them."

Tsunade glared. "You didn't look for them. Then what were you doing, Naruto?"

"Looking for Sakura-Chan."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Exactly... _ why_ were you looking for Sakura?"

"Well... you see, I was with Sakura-Chan yesterday at the festival...um... some things happened and we got separated, and I wasn't able to find her since. I've checked her home, wasn't there, I've checked the hospital, wasn't there either, I've checked here last night too, wasn't here. I... looked everywhere! I'm really worried, Baa-Chan."

Shizune's eyes widened. "You mean she's missing? Oh! What if those hidden mist shinobi kidnapped her!!"

Naruto glared, shocked. "Nani!? Did they!?"

"Relax you two. I highly doubt that's the case. Sakura is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"Yeah, Naruto. I'm sure she's fine." Iruka told him. "Heck, I've seen her yesterday myself."

In an instant, Naruto was all up in his face, causing him to freak out in shock. "You did!? When!?!?

"I-I... uh.. yesterday! Um... on the roof, on the roof! She was jumping from roof to roof to the explosion I've seen."

"You see, Naruto. You must have missed her last night. I'm sure she will turn out somewhere eventually." Tsunade reassured him.

"B-But--"

"Now get out of my office, I have things to do."

"But, but, but--"

"You heard the lady, Naruto. Come on. Let's get you home and to bed." Iruka told him while grabbing onto his kimono again, dragging him out the door.

On the way out, Naruto shouted. "I don't want any sleep until I find out if Sakura-Chan is really okay!"

Shizune walked over to the door and shut it. She turned around with a worried expression. "Tsunade-Sama..." She began, slowing walking over to her. "What if Naruto is telling the truth. What if she really is missing?" She asked.

"She is fine, Shizune. She will turn up sooner or later."

"R-Right." Shizune looked down, nodding.

"Speaking of Sakura," Tsunade continued, "Bring her to my office. I have a favor to ask of her."

"Right away," Shizune replied and scurried away out the door.

-----

-----

"Last night has got to be one of my most dumbest nights ever!" Kiba shouted to the air without a care. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru were relaxing over by the big oak tree having breakfast together. There sensei, Kurenai was suppose to be joining them, but it appears that she is late so they began eating without her. Back on Kiba, he was being very cranky this morning simply because, "I didn't one wink of sleep last night!"

Hinata frowned, feeling sympathy for Kiba while Shino was just being his silent, emotionless self. Hinata didn't get much sleep last night either. Her mind was too wrapped up on Naruto and partly the attack. She always thinks about him at night, curious about him. What he thinks about at night, what he does before going to bed, what he.... -cough- wears -cough- to bed. Hey... when you get to a certain age you can't help but think about those things. And Shino, well... Shino, as long as he still has his glasses with him he can sleep through pretty much anything.

"Everything about last night was a bitch!" Kiba continued. His eyes suddenly softened. "Well.. except that plushie you got me Hinata." Kiba smiled at her.

Hinata, yet again blushed and smiled back at him. "G-Glad you like it."

Kiba then decided that he wanted to start a nice conversation with her, to forget about his lame night. Scratching the back of his head, he began, "So.. Hinata--" He was interrupted.

"What do you guys think last night's explosion was all about?" Shino asked. To be honest he interrupted on purpose, knowing where Kiba was going to lead with the converstion. If Kiba were to say anything to her about love Shino just knew that there relationship now would be hell later. There team would probably be broken up as well, and he did not want that.

An innocent glare along with an glowered one stared over at Shino.

Hinata spoke first. "I-I honestly d-don't know. I mean... t-to see an e-explosion and to f-find out that nobody was t-there. Maybe it w-was a warning?"

"Maybe." Shino replied.

"Well, I think that whole thing was just a big waste of my god damn time! Another thing that pissed me off to no end yesterday!" Kiba roared. He felt his face burn up the more he thought about it. Stupid explosion ruined his chance to confess, damnit!

Seeing this, Shino was quick to reply. "Kiba, I think you are overreacting."

"Shino is r-right. I-I can understand w-why you'd be a-angry about it, but I do think y-you are overreacting."

Kiba gave a doleful expression at her. "Yeah, yeah I know... it's just..." _If only you knew..._

Hinata tilted her head in wonder. "W-What is it, K-Kiba?" _Why is he so sad all of a sudden?_

Shino glared back at the two with utter displeasure. Now how the hell did this conversation come back into place? He silently sighed. Time for another interruption.

Maybe this could be his chance! Screw the fact that Shino is here, he would be a lot more calm if he were to tell her. "Well.. uh.. Hinata, do you? Do you remember yesterday?" Kiba then rolled his eyes at his lousy words. "Ha.. of course you remember yesterday, what I mean is do you remember that little talk we had last night, you know what I was about to tell you?"

Hinata nodded and waited for him to go on.

"Uh.. well I.."

Shino cleared his throat, ready to give another interruption until...

"A-Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked, most particularly at a certain someone.

Kiba glared, surprised at Akamaru then to that certain someone.

_"Can you at least let me go? I'm not going to run away from you."_

_"Aha, nice try there. Look, we've already told you that Sakura-San is fine. Will you leave it already!"_

_"But-But-But!! I-I can't just--Hey..Hey! It's Kiba, Hinata, and Shino!"_

_"DOH!"_ Kiba screamed in his head as they were spotted by Naruto. If they were in a world of cartoons, Kiba would have literally melted right there on the spot.

Hinata seemed completely caught off guard and surprised. She always does when _he's_ around. "N-Naruto-Kun!!"

It's a good thing Shino was well covered because his teammates would have noticed the bright smile he was showing. Thank you, Kami!

_"Iruka-Sensei, can I? Can I please just ask them and then that's it, I swear!"_

They saw Iruka turn around, but couldn't make clear of his expression. _"Alright, Naruto. Go on. Don't you run away from me!!"_

_"I won't, I won't!" _

_"Oh nooooo!! He's coming!"_

"OI! Guys! Need to ask you something!" Naruto spoke and waved. As soon as he made his way up to them he immediately greeted them. "Hey guys, looks I need to ask you something."

Kiba mustered a grin. "Oh... Naruto! How it going, buddy!" _Fuck you, Naruto! Fuck you and your ways!_

Hinata couldn't even muster a word at all. Why is it so difficult to speak to him!

"What is the problem?" Shino politely asked.

"Have any of you seen Sakura-Chan?"

Well... that ruined Hinata's morning. Typical he'd be asking for her.

"No, I have not."

"Nope, haven't seen her. Last time I saw her was when she was with you when you two were searching for the duck butt."

Naruto slouched and saddened, not taking notice of the insult of Sasuke. "So you haven't seen her? Hinata, what about you?"

Upon hearing her name she instantly jumped, her heart skipping a beat. She turned beat red and looked down. "N-No, N-Naruto-Kun, I h-have n-not." She answered, stuttering more than usual. Something her teammates took notice of, but not Naruto.

"Oh..." The look of hurt shown clearly on his face. That look always pains Hinata every time she'd see it. Oh how she wishes to bravely stand her ass up and hug the boy. Her anxiety was just too much though.

"It's not like it's the end of the world." Kiba responded to him, looking rather annoyed. "She'll turn up somewhere."

"Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that. I hope you all are right. Thanks for the help you guys." And with that he began slowly walking back towards Iruka-Sensei.

"B-Bye, Naruto-Kun!" Hinata waved and smiled at his figure.

Shino glared at Naruto's back for a moment before thinking, _"Wait a minute. Why is he still wearing his kimono? Was he up all night?" _He soon realized.

Kiba became relaxed now that Naruto's leaving. "Hmph, what a love-sick douche." Kiba said, though unaware that he practically called himself that since he is love-sick as well.

Ah yes! Now that Naruto is gone Kiba can now finish what he was trying to say earlier! "Hinata!" Kiba called suddenly, surprising her.

"Kiba?"

"About what I was saying earlier..."

Shino immediately looked over to Kiba. Uh-Oh, trouble.

"N-Nani?"

"Ah....well..you see..."

*Poof*

"Oh, my students!" Kurenai popped in. "I am very sorry to be late, my baby woke up sick and--"

He couldn't take it. He screamed. Loud. Kiba shot up from the ground and ran away, still yelling, leaving behind his very confused teammate, !love, his mans best friend, and Sensei. When Kurenai asked what she missed, for the second time Shino smiled and replied, "Nothing much."

-----

-----

_"This is it."_ Sakura said while looking upon the building she's entered the previous night. She continued to stare for a moment longer._ "She should be in there, and once I find her I'm going to demand her to change me back!" _She told herself for the second time

_**"You do that****."** _

Sakura ignored her inner-self's comment. She took a few steps back to look for an opening since going though the door was no longer an option for her to use. None of the windows there were open and it doesn't seem like there were any entrances from the roof either. Damn, maybe there was a way in from the back. A bit annoyed, she began trudging her way to the back of the house.

Just as she was heading to the side of the house, the door opened. Sakura gasped, freezing in her spot and glared.

"And that concludes the end of the tour, any questions?" A very bright yellow lady asked. Sakura watched as two other people walked out of the house seconds after. They seem to be a couple.

"We got nothing other than we'll take the house! Anything to get away from all that destruction from last night. Can you believe our old house was just a block away?! It's crazy!" The man rambled throwing his hands up without a care in the world.

"I know," the woman continued this time. "I'm sure that if we were to stay our block would have been next!"

The bright lady grinned, locking her arms around the couples necks. "You two made a fine choice of moving! You won't be disappointed, I assure you that!"

This was definitely unsuspecting for Sakura. What on earth is going on here?? Who the heck are these people?_ "Is this even the right place?" _She pondered to herself. Yes, it has to be! She doesn't forget a place when she sees one!

Annoyance boiled up in her system. Answers, she wants answers! That witch has got to be here somewhere, and damnit she's going to find out! Without even thinking, she ran on over to those civilians hoping to get _something._

As soon as she reached up to them, she spoke. _"Hey! Listen up! I have no idea who the hell you people are, but you just might have some connections to this lady I'm looking for. She lives here and I want to know what happened to her! Anyone mind telling where exactly she is? Hey, guys? Hello, I'm talking to you here! Listen to me!"_

"Meow Meow Mew Meooow Meow!!" The three civilians glanced at her.

"Hey, it's a cat." The man said.

The wife's eyes glistened. "Aww, oh my goodness! Isn't that the most prettiest cat you've ever seen!!" She immediately crouched down to her knees and picked her up.

_"H-Hey!"_ Sakura cried as she was being brutally glomped by this woman. _"Let me go!"_

"Ooh so adorable! I've always wanted a cat!" She blabbed on. She took a slight moment to admire her look. She cat was truly beautiful. Perhaps the most prettiest cat she's ever seen! The sun shinning upon her soft, pink fur. Her eyes the clearest shade of green, which is what made her face look so go damn cute! She was a clean cat, the lady noticed. Meaning this cat was a stray. But she does have no collar. The lady slightly drooped. Even so, she would never be able to have a cat simply because of her husbands problem.

Her husband back up a few steps. "Ah.. honey, I know you love cats, but you know I'm allergic to them." He said while covering his nose.

"Um ma'am, I don't think that cat likes to be picked up." The other lady said, sweat dropping, noticing Sakura's struggle and cries.

The lady glared, "Oh! I'm sorry there, Kitty!" She finally released. Sakura quickly jumped out of her arms, more annoyed than ever now.

_"What is wrong with you people! Treating me like I'm some kind of animal!"_

**"News flash Sakura-Chan, we are an animal! And... there's no use in speaking with them either, they won't hear you."**

_"I..._" Sakura froze. Her inner was right. There's nothing she can do about talking... because she _is_ an animal. A cat. A cat meaning she will be treated like one. Her life is completely changing! She seriously needs to find that Kira chick pronto or her life will be a living nightmare!

The wife noticed the strange look in the cat's eyes. "Aww... what's wrong, Kitty? Ooh I know! I bet your hungry! Honey," She glanced at her husband, who was still holding his nose and looking at the cat with unease. "Let's take her home and feed her!"

The husbands eyes widened. "What are you nuts, woman?! Didn't you just hear a word I said earlier!"

"Ooh, but honey!! Look at her, she's suffering!"

"Out of the question, dearest!"

"But honeykins I--" She was interrupted.

"Hey you cat! Where do you think your going?!" The landlady screamed when she noticed Sakura running into the house.

Sakura ran into the familiar hall that she was brought too from before, turning the corner into the living area. Empty. The table, the bulokku lamps, the chairs, the scrolls and anything else she had. They were gone. She was gone.

Sakura's frowned and looked down, her ears drooping. _"So she really isn't here. She's gone. I have to find her but..." _She trailed off, not really know what else to say or do now.

"There you are you--! Thought you can be slick!" The landlady stomped in. She roughly picked Sakura up causing her to grunt and carried her back outside.

Not used to being carried in such a way, Sakura struggled in her grasp. _"Let...me...go!" _She cried.

The landlady tried to restrain her struggling. "Will you stop the struggle and cries, we're almost out."

As soon as they were back outside she dropped Sakura to the floor, and being a cat she swiftly landed on her four paws. Sakura turned back at her, a strong look of displeasure shown clearly on her cute face. _"Anyone who touches me again is dead meat!"_

Now if Sakura were human when she told them this, the three would have easily backed away from her, but seeing as they obviously didn't they just glared strangely at her.

"Why is she so angry?" The wife asked with worry.

"I guess she's just one of those cats who doesn't like being picked up." Her husband answered, grabbing his wife's hand.

Not to be rude in front of the lovely couple, the landlady sighed. "Well... you know cats..."

Hearing every word, it only annoyed Sakura even more, along with a different feeling inside of her. Sadness. _"Damn it, how can I explain to these people that I am not a cat!" _She inwardly cried. She can already feel it coming. Her warm, wet tears surfacing from her emerald eyes._ "I..I can't stay like this. I can't..I can't!!" _Sakura shook her head, pushing away her close tears. Anger settling back in now. "_That broad has got to be somewhere! I'm going to find her even if I have to search every nook and cranny of this village, Shannaro!!"_

**"Hell yeah!" Her persona had to shout. "Look out bitch because the hoe is coming!!" Her inner paused. "Wait... reverse that."**

Sakura paid no attention to her inner as she hastily scurried away from the group_._

"Aww she's leaving!" The wife saddened.

_"_Pff, she'll be iight. Now as we were back to before! What I need to you two to do is sign these forms here.._." _She snapped them out of it when she shoved a few forms in there hands, forcing them back in business_._

_-----_

_-----_

"Honestly, Naruto, how can you live like this?" Iruka inquired, examining his one-room apartment he still lived in. As usual Naruto's little box was an utter mess. Ramen cups around, clothes scattered all over, sticky floors from all that ramen, old empty milk cartons everywhere, and to top it off a funky odor surrounding them. Ooh, Iruka _had_ to open a window, and he did just that, too.

Naruto was already in bed wrapped up tightly in his blanket staring intently at Iruka who was still suffering from the smell. "Gomen, Iruka-Sensei. I've been busy."

Iruka made his way to the side of Naruto's bed while saying, "Yeah, busy being lazy! Naruto, you haven't done anything in the past few days, you had your time then. What were you doing anyways?" As he arrived near Naruto, he sat down next to his jaded form.

He saw Naruto's eyes bulge slightly. "Umm... it's uh.. personal." He turned his head away, flushing.

Okay, now Iruka was curious. He raised an eyebrow at him wanting to push this forward a bit more, but Naruto was sure to be quick to change the subject.

"Iruka-Sensei," Naruto looked so tired, staring downhearted at his teacher, surprising Iruka completely. "I can't sleep... actually, I won't sleep unless I know if Sakura-Chan is okay." Naruto told him.

Iruka felt like anime dropping right there next him. He gave a sigh. "Sakura, again?" _He must really, really care for her..._

Naruto didn't say anything, just simply showing how serious he was about this. Iruka understood.

"Naruto... if she means this much to you, I guess I can help. I'll go and look for her and come back once I find her, okay?"

That brightened Naruto's mood, though he was just too damn tired to jump arond so he just smiled thoughtfully at him. "Arigatou, Iruka-Sensei." And with that, Naruto turned over to his side, facing away from Iruka sleep finally coming to him.

Iruka smiled then chuckled. "Hey.. I thought you didn't want to sleep unless she's all right?"

Without turning or opening his eyes, Naruto spoke, "Wake me?"

Iruka smiled contently. "All right." He placed a hand on his shoulders, rubbing them gently while staring him down for a few moments. Naruto barely noticed the contact he was giving already being half asleep. Pulling his hand away, Iruka stood up from the bed. He carefully made his way back over to the door and took hold of the knob. He ganced over back at Naruto, "Good night, Naruto.." He whisped. Wait a minute... "Er.. I mean good day, no wait that doesn't sound right either..." He murmured. "Eh...good bye? No!! Good year? Wait, good year?! What the hell?! Aww fuck it!" He yelled, agitated with himself. He quickly shut the door giving Naruto some peace to finally get some sleep, and himself on his way in search for Sakura.

-----

-----

**Another set of 5,000 words for you. Finally done... after what? 9, 8 months?? I don't know. 'Bout time, eh? And things are now finally just beginning!! Those of you who are disappointed that Sakura hasn't reached Naruto yet, I'm sorry but that ain't gonna happen just yet. Maybe the next chapter if I can squeeze it in. Lawl, of course I can squeeze it in, it's just that... it will take longer for me to update if I did, would you want that? The chapter after next for sure!**

**Also.. those of you who are wondering just what Naruto was doing for the past few days before the Konoha festival... you'll find out eventually in the later chapters.**

**Beta reader!! Need one! Badly. =(**

**Let me tell you a little so'm so'm 'bout Kiba and his relationship with Naruto. To tell you the truth, Kiba doesn't really hate Naruto. He just despises when Naruto shows up whenever he's trying to get close to Hinata. Naruto and Kiba are gonna get a lot closer in this story, you'll see...**

**And lastly... what did you think? Not bad? Personally, that's my sentiment on this chapter. Review pwease! I'll list off all the names in the next chapter.**


End file.
